1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a non-impact printing system, more particularly, to a magnetic recording method and apparatus in which letters, marks or numerals are successively magnetically recorded on a magnetic recording medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,626 discloses a high speed printing system where magnetic latent images are successively recorded on a magnetic recording medium. The recording is later developed or made visual by applying ferromagnetic powder thereto. Thereafter, a series of visible records may be reprinted.
It is desirable to realize high image density as well as high resolution. However, the width of a recording head, i.e. the width of a core, can not be technically or economically narrowed to less than 0.25 mm. Accordingly, even if the head cores are disposed in parallel as closely as possible to each other, the density obtained is still not high enough and the resolution may be unsatisfactory.